


flushed

by princevector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, just cute teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skin is warm to the touch, flushing a tickled pink and Killua wants to pull away... but the warmth is a strange addiction and he yearns for it even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flushed

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just thinking about these cute dorks and i wanted to write a casual moment between them! they're about 14 years old in this!

It begins with fingers curling around his thin wrist. Killua lets out a quiet grunt of approval but doesn't utter a word. Running behind, no,  _alongside_ , Gon, is a huge part of the adventure, and Killua relishes just being able to stand by his best friend's side.

Friend is such a funny word to describe Gon. Not that he considers the bright-eyed boy anything less than that, but rather a comrade whom he cherishes deeply and perhaps, just perhaps, that concern digs deeper than the average standards of friendship. 

And when Gon smiles at him, the warmth in Killua's chest in overflowing with a strange tingling of happiness and confusion. It's not at all bad, he concludes, a fraction of a smile tugging at his lips. But just feeling the warmth of Gon's fingers linger on his skin sends shivers down his spin. It's more exciting than any fight they've ever been through together.

When they get back to their hideout (that's what Gon's been calling it anyways), Killua lets out the small huff he's been holding back their entire excursion. Gon smiles brightly, that same smile he always offers to the light-haired boy and scoots a little closer to him. "Hey hey, that was fun, right?"

The words scramble through his head but never fully roll of his tongue. Killua isn't quite tongue-tied but the effect Gon has on him, with that bright smile (brighter than the sun) and carefree laugh, it's hard to produce words as quickly as possible. He feels like a young child in front of his first crush which ironically, is the exact situation he's found himself in.

Killua wonders if his best friend is even remotely aware of his feelings. Gon was a bit of an airhead but was also incredibly perceptive when it came to other people's emotions. It was an almost endearing trait, one that occasionally caught Killua off-guard. Only Gon could make him tense and put him at ease in altering situations, and well, Killua enjoyed that. To have someone like that by his side was a gift he was truly fortunate to have.

There's a gentle poke at his cheek and, by instinct, Killua leaps out of his seat and lands on the other side of the room. It's embarrassing on his part and it leaves Gon desperately holding back a series of giggles. Killua's pale cheeks reddened as he shot a nonthreatening glare in the direction of his friend. 

"Gon! What was that for?!" He sounds angry, but Gon knows better than anyone else that Killua is anything  _but_ angry in this moment; He's very much flustered and that only fuels Gon's amusement.

"You weren't listening to me!" In a flash he's back by Killua's side and oh is he dangerously close. Gon's bubbling with excitement for whatever reason and the pale-haired boy remains in a heart-pounding predicament. Just looking at the bright-eyed boy was almost blinding and Killua could barely keep up the eye contact. 

So he was utterly thankful (in more ways than one) when Gon leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Killua's cheek. The moment lasted no more than three seconds but that in Killua's mind, it felt like an eternity. 

Another giggle, and another sunny smile. "Yep! You definitely had fun today!"

All Killua could do was cover his bright red face in his hands and mumble a muffled "Idiot!" under his breath. 

Killua hopes the forecast calls for more sunny smiles tomorrow, too.


End file.
